


Unmöglich

by Sinaida



Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Deutsch | German, Drama, Gen, unrequited feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinaida/pseuds/Sinaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seit ich "Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter" gesehen habe, frage ich mich, was wohl noch dazu beigetragen haben könnte, dass Vader sich für Luke und gegen den Imperator entschieden hat.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmöglich

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story spielt während "Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter" bevor Luke sich Vader ausliefert.

 

Lord Vader betrat den Audienzsaal seines Gebieters, passierte die Wachen zu beiden Seiten der sich lautlos schließenden Türe und näherte sich der Gestalt, die in dem drehbaren Thronsessel vor dem Panoramafenster saß. In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung sank der Lord der Sith vor seinem Meister auf die Knie und wartete mit geneigtem Haupt auf die Erlaubnis sich wieder erheben zu dürfen. Eine Geste die mehr Ritual war, als ein Zeichen tatsächlicher Unterwürfigkeit.

Der Imperator ignorierte Vaders Anwesenheit noch ein paar Sekunden und hielt den Blick weiter auf das Nichts dort draußen gerichtet. Die Dunkelheit in der tausende funkelnde Sterne leuchteten. Ein erhabener Anblick. Kaltes Licht in der eisigen Schwärze des Raumes. Sonnen, die von hunderten bewohnter Planeten umkreist wurden. Alles im Besitz des Imperiums. Und doch noch nicht genug.

Als hätte der Imperator Vaders Gedanken gelesen - vielleicht hatte er - verzog er seine schmalen, bleichen Lippen zu einem Lächeln und bemerkte mit rauer krächzender Stimme:

"Erhebt Euch, Lord Vader und genießt mit mir den Anblick all dessen, was unser ist. Und doch ist das Bild noch nicht komplett. Das wird es erst sein, wenn diese lächerliche Rebellion niedergeschlagen ist. Bald. Sehr bald."

Vader folgte der Aufforderung seines Meisters und trat neben den Thron. "Ja, Mein Gebieter. Der Bau des neuen Todessterns macht Fortschritte, seit dem ich selber die Bauarbeiten überwache."

Palpatine nickte. "Ich weiß, Lord Vader, ich weiß. Ich schätze Euren Eifer und ich schätze Euch."

Der Imperator streckte einen seiner Arme aus und legte die dürren, spinnenbeingleichen Finger, die unter dem schweren Stoff der Kutte zu sehen waren auf Vaders behandschuhte Rechte. Der Lord der Sith ahnte die Berührung mehr, als das er sie tatsächlich spürte, eine Tatsache, für die er dankbar war.

Seit einiger Zeit bemerkte er eine Veränderung im Verhalten seines Meisters. Palpatine begegnete ihm mit unangebrachter Intimität, ließ ihn häufig in seine Privatgemächer rufen, sprach von einer gemeinsamen Zukunft als Herrscher des Imperiums, als wären sie nicht Schüler und Meister sondern ... verbunden auf eine Weise, die über eine geistige Vereinigung hinausging.

"Lord Vader, was beunruhigt Euch?" Palpatines geflüsterte Worte unterbrachen seine Gedanken.

Vader schloss die Mauern um seinen Geist, obwohl er wusste, dass es sinnlos war. Der Mann neben ihm war zu stark und hatte eine Kontrolle über die Macht, die wohl in der Geschichte der Galaxis einmalig war. Starke Emotionen vor ihm zu verbergen war unmöglich. Trotzdem hatte Vader schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, dem Imperator den Zugang zu seinen tiefsten Gefühlen zu verwehren. Gerade jetzt durfte er nicht zulassen, dass Palpatine ahnte, was in ihm vorging. Durfte ihn nicht diesen winzigen Keim der Verachtung sehen lassen, der noch verschlossen in ihm lag. Doch er fühlte, es bedurfte nur wenig, um ihn aufgehen zu lassen.

Vader ließ seinen Blick zu den Fingern gleiten, die immer noch auf seiner Hand lagen. Er unterdrückte den Impuls, sie abzuschütteln, wie man es mit einem lästigen Insekt tun würde oder sie zu brechen, zu zerquetschen. Stattdessen gab er mir ruhiger Stimme Antwort:

"Nichts, My Lord. Die Rebellen werden vernichtet. Sie können nicht gegen die Streitmacht des Imperiums bestehen. Das ist unmöglich."

"Nun, Lord Vader." Palpatine verzog seine Lippen erneut zu einem verzerrten Lächeln, das seinen totenkopfähnlichen Schädel noch Furcht erregender erschienen ließ. "Da gebe ich Euch Recht. Mit einem Mann wie Euch neben mir an der Spitze unseres Reiches, kann niemand gegen uns bestehen."

Er drückte Vaders Finger noch ein Mal um sie dann loszulassen. Der schwarze Lord konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen seine Hand nicht an seinem Umhang abzuwischen.

Der Imperator erhob sich und trat direkt vor das Fenster. Mit einer Geste forderte er Vader auf, an seine Seite zu kommen.

"Was ist mit dem jungen Skywalker? Fühlt Ihr seine Präsenz noch immer?", fragte er im Plauderton.

"Nein, My Lord." Diese Lüge ging ihm erschreckend glatt über die Lippen. "Ich denke er ist tot." Warum tat er das? Warum log er für diesen Rebellen, der sicher nicht davor zurückschrecken würde, ihn zu töten, gab er ihm nur die Gelegenheit dazu?

"Tot, soso." Der Imperator sah immer noch hinaus, in die Weite des Alls. "Tut es Euch Leid um ihn?"

"Es tut mit Leid, dass wir ihn nicht überzeugen konnten, sich der dunklen Seite zuzuwenden. Er war stark und hätte uns nützlich sein können."

Eine weitere Lüge. Tatsächlich tat es ihm Leid um ... seinen Sohn. Er spürte einen Verlust, tief in sich, der schmerzhafter und schwerer zu ertragen war, als wäre Luke tatsächlich gestorben. Es hatte geschmerzt, das Entsetzen in den Augen des Jungen zu sehen, als er die Wahrheit über seine Herkunft erfuhr. Vader hatte damals, auf Bespin, dieses Wissen bewusst eingesetzt, wie eine Waffe, nur schärfer, tödlicher als jedes Lichtschwert. Doch nun hatte er das Gefühl, als hätte sich diese Waffe gegen ihn gewendet und verursachte ihm Schmerzen. Ihm, der schon seit Äonen - so schien es - bar jeglicher Empfindungen war.

Vader musterte seinen Meister, das halb von der Kapuze verdeckte greise Gesicht, den skelettartigen Körper, der unter der weiten Kutte nur zu erahnen war. Konnte er nicht fühlen, dass Vader log? Er, der die dunkle Seite der Macht zu seiner Dienerin gemacht hatte, sie kontrollierte, einsetzte, wo immer es ihm nötig erschien, war nicht in der Lage eine simple Lüge zu durchschauen?

Oder hatten die alten Jedi-Meister Recht? War es nicht möglich die Macht - auch nicht deren dunkle Seite- zu kontrollieren, sondern wurde man, verschrieb man sich ihr, zu ihrem Sklaven und verlor damit jegliche Kontrolle? War nur noch ein Spielball der eigenen Leidenschaften und Begierden?

Palpatine fuhr fort:

"Nun ja, es ist ein Verlust. Für die dunkle Seite. Aber ich fühle, dass der junge Skywalker Euch etwas bedeutet hat und niemand, auch nicht ein Lord der Sith ist in der Lage mit geteilten Loyalitäten zu leben. Demzufolge ist es womöglich zu *meinem* Vorteil, dass er tot ist. So könnt Ihr mir von nun an Eure ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenken."

Der Imperator wandte sich Vader zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Helm, dort wo sich irgendwo unter schwarzem Metall seine Wange befand.

"Es ist einsam an der Spitze, Vader.", flüsterte Palpatine und suchte den Blick seines Schülers. "Und es ist schwer für einen Mann meiner Macht und meiner Fähigkeiten einen ebenbürtigen Partner zu finden. Und Ihr seid mir ebenbürtig, auch wenn Ihr einst mein Schüler wart."

Er trat noch etwas näher, so dass Vader das totenblasse Gesicht und die gelblichen, trüben Augen dicht vor sich sah. Sekundenlang befürchtete er, der Imperator würde seine Atemmaske küssen - eine Ekel erregende und absurde Vorstellung. Doch Palpatine verzog lediglich seine Lippen zu einer Grimasse, die wohl ein zärtliches Lächeln sein sollte. Sein fauliger Atem streifte Vaders Geruchssensoren während er hinzufügte:

"Wenn der letzte Angriff vorüber, und die Rebellion ausgelöscht ist, erwarte ich Euch in meinen Gemächern. Dort werdet Ihr die Belohnung empfangen, die Euch zusteht. Das Vorrecht, mir auf außergewöhnliche, auf vollkommene Weise dienen zu dürfen. Und dann, Vader, werden wir den Bund besiegeln, so dass Ihr und ich zusammen über diese Galaxis herrschen werden, als Partner für immer."

Damit ließ Palpatine seine Hand wieder sinken und trat einen Schritt zurück. Lauter sagte er:

"Geht nun. Ich will, dass der Todesstern bald einsatzbereit ist. Niemand vermag die Sturmtruppen besser zu motivieren als Ihr."

"Ja, My Lord." Vader verneigte sich und verließ den Thronsaal. Nachdem sich die Türe lautlos hinter ihm geschlossen hatte ging er gemessenen Schrittes einen der endlos scheinenden Flure entlang zu dem Hangar in dem seine Fähre stand. Er wollte rennen, fliehen, doch er unterdrückte den Impuls wegzulaufen.

Die Soldaten der Sturmtruppen, die ihm unterwegs begegneten, reagierten auf seinen Anblick in gewohnter Weise. Mit nur mühsam unterdrückter Furcht, die sich in nervösen Blicken, zitternden Händen und gestammelten Begrüßungen zeigte. Früher hatte Vader es genossen, hatte das Verhalten der Männer in seinem Irrglauben für ein Zeichen des Respekts gehalten. Doch das war lange vorbei.  
In einem Punkt verstand er Palpatine. Es war einsam an der Spitze. Vor allem, wenn man diese Position mit Mitteln wie Furcht, Folter und Verrat erklommen hatte.

Doch das Verhalten des Imperators widerte ihn an. Es ging ihm nicht um eine Partnerschaft, um jemanden, der die Einsamkeit erträglich machte. Auch nicht um ein paar Stunden des Vergessens. Es ging um Macht, Herrschaft und Kontrolle. Palpatine hatte bereits seinen Geist und auch einen Teil seines Körpers. Den Teil, der seit dem Moment auf immer zerstört und verstümmelt war, als Vader sich für die dunkle Seite und gegen Obi-Wan entschieden hatte. Seit ihrem Kampf, der ihn als Wesen enden ließ, das nur mit Hilfe dieser Maske existieren konnte.

Doch nun wollte der Imperator alles. Auch den unversehrten, fühlenden Rest seines Körpers. Vader hatte viel für das Imperium gegeben und auch viel erhalten, aber diesen Teil seiner Selbst war er nicht bereit zu opfern. Auch nicht wenn der Preis dafür unvergleichliche Macht war.

Und auf einmal wurde Vader klar, was das Schicksal für ihn vorgesehen hatte. Er würde Palpatine vernichten müssen. Irgendwann.

Jetzt noch, ließ ihn dieser Gedanke erschaudern, erschien es ihm unmöglich, dass die in ihm keimende Verachtung je solch eine Tat auslösen könnte.

Und doch, der Tag würde kommen.

Der Zeitpunkt, an dem das scheinbar Unmögliche möglich wurde.

 

-ENDE-  



End file.
